Yu-Gi-Oh! D-FEND
by YRPOtaku169
Summary: In the not-to-distant future from a somewhat distant future, the universe's most popular card game is being used as the primary weapon in a struggle for the fate of the multiverse. Can an unlikely heroine rise up to the challenge and unite other duelists against the overwhelming odds? The only way she might is if she marshals together her courage and determination! Let's rev it up!


_Welcome to a brand-new project that I am finally excited to get off of the ground! This is an idea I have had kicking around in my head for a while, and I finally decided to implement it! This is going to be a taste of things to come, of a story involving multiple universes, a brand-new Summoning mechanic, and a threat unlike any that Yu-Gi-Oh! has faced before! So let's get started!_

* * *

New Amsterdam, Republic of Acadia, North Vespuccia, Earth (Sol C)  
Dimension 229-L5X (Mek Imperial Frontier)  
Tuesday - 1923 Hours Local

The sounds of screaming, wailing, and crying of anguish and despair echoed through the open ceilings of the processing facility's holding pens. Dark clouds hovered over the huddled masses as another transport docked to the loading zone, and began to disgorge yet more survivors into the pressed throng. Above these crowds, in a separate cell, a man with distant eyes gazed at the faint light that was the setting sun, awaiting his final fate.

Greasy dark-orange hair framed a haunted face and dead blue eyes. The tattered remnants of a white and green jumpsuit with a matching jersey hung on a body thin from lack of proper nutrition. The remnants of a concussion were evident by the bandages around his head, and his memory was fuzzy, as were most of his thoughts nowadays. He couldn't even tell what day it was, or really where he was, just that it was the ruins of some city on some planet blasted into rubble. He remembered a city on the ocean, vast towers stretching to the skies. He remembered a race on an impossible world that reached up like an arch towards the sun. And then...he was here. In Hell.

Suddenly, alarms blared as an explosion rocked the concrete of the repurposed building that served as the prisoner's current home. Then another. Buzzing and screeching could be heard as various aerial drones soared to the location of the disturbance, like white blood cells preparing to tend to an invader. For a time, it seemed like the excitement had died down, until a bright light shown through the bars of his cell, and the captive looked up to see the thin iron rods clatter and clang down onto the floor, their liberator, and his, standing before him.

Red hair cascaded down an old leather bomber jacket's furred collar, framing a strange mask of black metal with four glowing red slits, one pair on top of the other. Pale skin was mostly concealed by a semi-armored form-fitting bodysuit, some gear crudely lashed against it with belts. And her thin line of a mouth was neutral as she studied him for a few moment before speaking, her voice hoarse and slightly synthetic-sounding from what appeared to be possible throat damage, if the scars there were any indication.

"Lieutenant-Commander Spade Stranahan?" She asked. "D-FEND First Squadron?"

"Who wants to know?" He croaked back, at which point she reached into the jacket to pull out a flask, and offered it to him. He sniffed it before greedily grabbing the metal and downing the burning liquid courage inside, savoring the bite of what appeared to be some low-proof alcohol. He had been here so long, he couldn't even tell what kind it was, but it was the first comfort anyone had given to him in recent memory.

"You can call me Crimson." She answered. "I'm here to bust you out. I have some decoys occupying the guards, but we need to go if we are going to get your Duel Runner out of the impound."

"Impound? Why didn't they just scrap it?" He wondered as he shakily got up to join his rescuer.

"Because they were waiting for you to recover. They need your mental faculties before they can begin what they had in store for you."

A faint smirk lit his face as the feeling of being Spade Stranahan started to flow back into him, like riding a bicycle. "Then let's not hang around to find out."

The two raced through what appeared to be an old cell block that, even for cell blocks, had seen better days, but appeared to have people like him in various states of injury. Some were bedridden, bloody bandaged stumps where limbs were, with silvery medical rods puncturing into the flesh as sensors gauged their muscle responses to slight impulses, as if preparing them for something. Some were mercifully unconscious from head trauma like him. And a few already had mechanical prosthetics in place, their skin a deathly pale, their expression vacant as they just...existed. Those horrified him the most, but they headed down a few corridors before running into the eventual fate of those that ended up here.

A pair of guards in off-white and black stood at the far end, their bodies almost completely encased in composite armor that clung to their forms, with only the lower halves of their faces exposed to show the same pale grey skin, while their eyes were concealed by red-tinted visors. **"Unauthorized persons detected."** One stated in a monotone. **"Concur."** Answered the other. **"Authorized for deadly force."** Their arms quickly began to fold out and shift, exposing not just mechanical sections beneath the armor, but also an array of weapons, including a set of sharp blades, and they both charged at their foes.

However, the red-haired woman smirked as she pressed a button on a remote that wasn't in her hand a moment ago, and a series of small metallic bumps on the wall suddenly came to life, and the nearly-invisible filaments between them went taut, creating a net that was almost undetectable in the flickering light of the corridor. Their momentum carried them through the monomolecular filament that perfectly sliced through their armor and shock registered on their face before the chunks of flesh and cybernetics that used to be cyborgs crashed down onto the floor in twin splatters of blue blood. Spade felt his stomach churning the gruel he had been fed at seeing the horrific carnage, but she grabbed his hand to yank him along. "Almost there."

Finally, they reached a vehicle bay, with a multitude of different Duel Runners, be them four-wheeled, two-wheeled, or even possessing odd configurations, like one that rested on multiple folded legs like some mechanical spider. But they finally found a green, hawk-like Duel Runner with a long nose, an air scoop underslung along the bottom of the raised front, and two wheels resembling two halves of a sphere to either side of a cozy cockpit that has a transparent canopy over the top, and flared blades and fins extending out to either side of the rear assembly. Spade headed over to quickly inspect his ride, surprised not to find any clamps or restraints affixed onto it. "Huh? Were they not expecting for someone to come along and try to steal this?" He asked his companion.

"Of course not. Where would anyone go? They own the planet."

"...That's a fair point." He said softly, the realization of how inhumanly his captors thought dawning on him, but something else occurred to him. "Wait. Where's your Duel Runner?"

Crimson gave a coy smirk as she pulled out what appeared to be a pair of red gauntlets with her hands wrapped around handlebards built into them, again, from some location that wasn't apparent from her attire, and charged forwards before jumping into the air. As she did, a wireframe exploded out from the gauntlets to form an arching backrest, flared fins around a front display, and a series of folded wings to either side of an angular body. Most notably, jets whined as the black and red craft touched down on a cushion of air, not a single wheel in sight. She revved the engine, and it rocketed out of the open doors down the road. "Follow me." Her voice requested through the comlink inside of Spade's helmet as he donned it, and he did the same, bolting out to head for the main gate.

There, he saw the commotion that got this whole event started: a dozen or so versions of Crimson with various weapons engaged in a firefight against the guards, but he noticed one of them take a laser to the knee from a cyborg's built-in cannon, only for the leg to flicker and reveal a similar wireframe before reverting back to normal. However, that copy of Crimson spun around and aimed her rifle slightly above center, and his visor shattered as what appeared to be solid slugs went through the front and came out of the back. The twisted and shorn wreckage of the main gate, flames coating it, was quickly behind them as they passed through it, and headed through ruined city streets.

"Don't worry about them." Crimson told Spade. "They're just constructs. Their emitters will die in a couple minutes from that onslaught anyway. Right now, we need to worry about ourselves, because we're about to have everything linked to the local Imperial networks looking for us. Do you remember where the On-Ramp is? Where you arrived?"

Spade furrowed his brow as he nimbly skirted around a piece that used to be the side of a building, but then managed to focus, and he pointed off to the side. "There. That will get us onto the highway." Crimson drifted on her hovering Duel Runner, and he swerved after her, finding the entrance down onto a six-laned expressway, abandoned and cleared of all cars, but still lit up as it stretched off through the cityscape. They put the pedal to the metal and accelerated down it, only for a warning to issue into Spade's headset. "Warning. Electronic countermeasures in effect. Degradation at 2%." The smooth computerized voice stated, and Spade asked. "What was that?"

"They found us." She indicates, pointing up to where a helicopter-like craft on tilted thrusters pointed a spotlight down on them. "I'm trying to prevent them from hacking our rides and having them drive us back to the facility. But they can bear more processing power down on us if they have more drones." At which point, the sounds of several engines revving came upon them as a few dozen white and black motorcycles, riderless and possessing fins along their armored chasses, raced around the bend behind them to try and overtake the two of them. "Razorbacks." Crimson cursed. "Of course they would send their mass-produced interceptors after us."

"ECM effectiveness at 56%." Crimson's onboard computer announced helpfully, and Spade became panicked, not wanting to be captured yet again. "Can you do something?" He inquired with fear evident in his voice, and she started to punch in commands on a holographic display."Almost…" She muttered. "ECM effectiveness at 27%." The computer added. "NOT HELPING!" Spade angrily retorted. "Just about…" Crimson continued. "ECM effectiveness at-" "Come on!" Spade cried out just before Crimson's mouth blossomed into a smile of triumph. "Got it! Eat chaos, you overgrown lawnmowers!"

A disk ejected from the back of her vehicle, and it bounced and skittered along the asphalt, until the Solid Vision emitter, programmed for a simulacrum of total randomness, activated its short-lived battery and came to life, blossoming out an assortment of objects, some stuck into the ground, some now affected by momentum and continuing down the road towards the horde of Razorbacks. With barely a second to react, not even the onboard computers of the drone motorcycles could correct their collision avoidance algorithms in time, and the first of the cycles impacted into the debris, beginning a cascading effect along the entire horde's depth. One even managed to spin out of control off of a tumbling log and careen up to strike the hovering gunship in one of its thrusters, causing it to spiral out of control to explode upon impact behind the escaping duo. "ECM effectiveness holding at 1.3%." The computer announced, and Spade sighed as it seemed like he finally would escape this place.

Then the computer informed Spade impassively as it had been. "Electronic countermeasures failed. Switching to backup security protocols. Commencing duel." In Spade's rearview camera, a single Razorback erupted from the flaming wreckage, having climbed its way through the carnage of the chaos bomb relatively unscathed as it proceeded to gain on the duelists, and his hopes started to falter. Then again, there was only one of them, and there were two duelists. Maybe they would be able to-

**"INTERCEPTOR ASSESSING THREAT RESPONSE."** A sharp mechanical voice announced over the communication channel, sending an icicle of dread into Spade's gut. **"KNOWN TARGETS ACQUIRED. ALIAS 'CRIMSON': THREAT CATEGORY FIVE. SPADE STRANAHAN: THREAT CATEGORY THREE. AUTHORIZING APPROPRIATE DECK...AUTHORIZATION CONFIRMED. THREAT RESPONSE LEVEL FOUR DUEL STARTING."**

(Spade: 6000 LP)

(Crimson: 6000 LP)

(Mek Razorback: 6000 LP)

Spade didn't get the prompt to draw a card as his Duel Disk came online due to the Master Rules preventing the first player from drawing, but he slammed down a Spell Card onto the blade of the disk. "I activate Silver Medal!" A metallic medallion popped out of a green-bordered card. "By discarding a card from my hand, I will Special Summon a Level 2 monster from my Deck, so let's give this medal to my pal, the Hero Kid!" Suddenly appearing from the card to grab the medal was a young man in a red, black, and white spacesuit, a mask around his eyes as rockets in his wide shoes kicked on, and he started to glide alongside the man who Special Summoned him. (300 ATK|LV2)

"Next, because I discarded The Fabled Cerburrel, I can Special Summon it, but because I just Special Summoned Hero Kid, I can also Special Summon 2 more Hero Kids from my Deck, so I Chain onto my Cerburrel! Resolve!" Hero Kid fistpumps and raises it into the air, prompting a pair of portals to form to either side, disgorging identical copies of the first, who join in on the raised fist. This is followed by a third portal sending out a three-headed red-furred puppy the size of a miniature pony that energetically starts to run alongside Spade's Duel Runner, a small imp being dragged along by its chain. (300 ATK|LV2) (300 ATK|LV2) (1000 ATK|LV2|Tuner)

"Now I will Link Summon!" In front of Spade, a blue circuit-like structure with eight arrows arrayed in the cardinal directions appears, and two of his Hero Kids start to glow orange. "Link Arrows authorized! The Summoning conditions are 2 Level 2 monsters! I set 2 of my Hero Kids into the Link Arrows!" The energized Hero Kids surged forwards, impacting with the bottom-left and bottom-right arrows to turn them red. "Link Circuit! Silver Chalice Bearer!"

Emerging from the circuit was an ethereal angelic figure with platinum-blonde hair and off-white bindings with silver chains and jewelry floating around her, holding a massive silver cup embossed with intricate designs and possessing embedded gemstones and gold inlays. (0 ATK|LINK-2|SE, SW) "Now, since my Chalice Bearer was Link Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 2 monster from my Graveyard! Come back, Hero Kid!" A translucent version of the circuit appeared, one of the two red arrows indicating to a vacant zone as the water within the chalice rippled and bubbled, before surging out in a torrent to arc over its bearer to land in that zone, where the form of a Hero Kid emerged. (300 ATK|LV2)

"Let's do this again!" Once more, the Link Circuit formed, and the revived Hero Kid glowed orange while his counterpart did the same, and the angel glowed blue. "Racing down the infinite road, gleaming bright for all to see!" Narrowing her eyes, the angel threw her cup into the air before surging forward, impacting one of the red arrows of the Link Circuit, only for her cop to itself turn blue and directly land on another dormant arrow. "Don't try to stop this speed demon!" The Hero Kids followed suit, lighting up the last two arrows and causing the gateway to once more come to life. "My best Link Summon… Silver Streak Mirage!" The Link Circuit then began to actually shake before something burst through the gateway like a missile, bounding off of various structures and debris before hitting the main road. The Razorback's sensors picked up the monster's movements and was about to bring up a visual, but the being rushed forward at such speed that it didn't need to, purposely keeping pace next to the Razorback to reveal an adult man with eyes behind a green visor and a gleaming silver helmet styled to look like a meteor, trails and all, while smirking the whole time. Giving a brief two-finger gesture near his head, the man then raced further down the road at enough speed to be running alongside Spade's Duel Runner, revealing his black bodysuit, gleaming silver armor with similar trails from the cuffs of his gloves, and that he was actually running rather than flying. (2800 ATK|LINK-4|N, SW, S, SE)

"And I'll use my Silver Streak's effect! Hope you aren't getting tired of seeing the same three monsters, because I'll be bringing back my Hero Kids from the Graveyard!" Suddenly, Silver Streak flashes forwards in a blur...and then again...and then again, the blurs coalescing together into a line of silver going from one horizon to the other. "But not just that. I can immediately Synchro or Xyz Summon with them, so come along, Cerburrel!" A hand reaches out of the distortion, and grabs the pup by his chain, causing a startled yelp to come from all three heads as he is dragged inside of the superluminal time dilation. "Silver Synchro Summon! Silver Shocktrooper!" A green array briefly appears as a mirage before lighting up the blur, which starts to slow down, revealing Silver Streak Mirage, a very queasy-looking Hero Kid, and a newcomer, crackling with multi-colored bolts of electrical energy. With two massive dynamos, one on each shoulder, slender silver-armored arms ending in black and silver gloves, and the characteristic bodysuit-like design of the chest and legs of a humanoid Synchro Monster with similarly-armored legs, all wrapped up with the occasional glowing section of neon, a cowboy-hatted head hiding two glowing eyes in shadow and a wicked fanged grin looks up as the Synchro Monster lands on the back of Spade's Duel Runner, a foothold popping out for one foot to rest on as it grips to a handrail. While the Hero Kid corrects his flightpath, Spade re-balances his Duel Runner to accomodate for the added weight. (300 ATK|LV2) (2400 ATK|LV6)

"Now, since I haven't even Normal Summoned, let's go ahead and get that out of the way! I Normal Summon Silver Magnet!" A small horseshoe magnet, its body shiny and metallic save for its tips, appeared, and popped out a set of mechanical arms as it floated alongside Spade on magnetic forces. (700 ATK|LV2) "And when he's Normal Summoned, it can fetch a Level 2 from my Deck and Special Summon it, so go and grab a friend!" The magnet turned its body to Spade's Deck, which twitched and shuddered, before a form emerged to clang against the body of the magnet. It initially seemed to be an oversized alarm clock, before it suddenly transformed to gain a humanoid body, which flailed helplessly against the magnet. The Normal Summoned monster immediately floated over to Spade's Duel Runner to deposit the clock so it can cling to the side, and the robot shook its fist irately as the magnet floated back sheepishly. (600 ATK|LV2)

"And I will Xyz Summon using my remaining Level 2 monsters, creating an Overlay Network!" A swirling red vortex forms in front of Spade as Silver Magnet, Morphtronic Clocken, and Hero Kid transform into stars, two orange, one yellow, before being sucked into the aperture. "Xyz Summon! Silver Shredder!" Placed into one of the three zones that Silver Streak's arrows are pointing to is a powerful-looking cyborg decked out in elaborate silver armor of a vaguely samurai aesthetic, polished to be able to show reflections in its surfaces. Blades extend out all along its length, with three long katanas coming from each gauntlet. It twirls and flourishes before landing on the opposite side of Spade's Duel Runner from its Synchro companion with surprising grace, three motes of light lazily orbiting its form. (2300 ATK|RNK 2|3 XM)

"And with that, I will Set a card and pass it to you, Crimson!" The card is placed right in front of Spade before vanishing, and the red-haired duelist gives a nod as she begins her turn. "Since I control no monsters, and an opponent controls a monster, I can Special Summon T.G. Striker from my hand!" A portal causes a slender blue-armored man, only the lower half of his face uncovered, to descend towards Crimson's Duel Runner, which extended out a wing for the man to land on. (800 ATK|LV2|Tuner)

"Wait. You have me set as an opponent?!" Spade asked with some consternation in his voice at the supposed betrayal, but Crimson shook her head. "Nothing personal. It just works better in this case. Now, since I control a T.G. monster, I can Special Summon T.G. Booster Raptor from my hand!" Another portal forms as an archeopteryx with mechanical wings and a series of engines on its back emerges, and begins to glide alongside its duelist's Duel Runner, occasionally flapping and firing its engines to gain altitude and maintain velocity. (400 ATK|LV1) "And because I just Special Summoned a monster, I'll also Special Summon T.G. Warwolf from my hand!" A third monster joined the other two, a shaggy cyborg wolf with an oversized mechanical left arm and a glowing red robotic right eye, who started running on the opposite side of Crimson's hovercraft from the raptor. (1200 ATK|LV3)

"With these three monsters, I am going to make my own Link Circuit, using 3 Effect Monsters, including a T.G. Tuner!" The Link Circuit formed in front of her, and her three monsters became an orange, purple, and green trio of energy bursts. "Assembling Circuit, Rating Three! Logic gates and pathways all read green! Final checks are go! Link Summon, MAXL-0.0! T.G. Trident Launcher!" Firing out of the azure gateway is a white, blue, and orange form, bladed wings extending out of shoulders and hips as skids pop out of the feet to begin coasting him along the asphalt in front of Crimson. Lights activate on a black faceplate, and the robot twirls a huge staff that reveals two tuning fork-like tines at one end, and a third blade between of energy between them. (2200 ATK|LINK-3|SW, S, E)

"Now, since I just Link Summoned him, his effect activates! I can Special Summon 3 T.G. monsters to the zones he points to, one from my hand, one from my Deck, and one from my Graveyard!" The outer tines of the trident begin to spin around the central energy blade as it starts to lengthen and strobe. "Come back, T.G. Warwolf! Come out, T.G. Screw Serpent! And come forth, T.G. Assault Battery!" The trident fired off, the resulting column of energy splitting into three, one purple, one blue, and one yellow, which landed behind the robot. Warwolf once again started to bound and race forwards, but a sudden wave of water from nowhere let a cerulean snake with rotors behind fin-like wings and armor plating across its body emerge to ride the surf. Completing the trio was a seemingly bulky-looking headless robot with armored arms and legs around a torso with an active Van de Graaff generator forming the core, but the exposed wires and hydraulics showed how truly fragile the machine was. All three seemed wary and on guard, the ones with obvious eyes and heads looking around as the electric robot assumed a defensive stance as it floated along on magnetic forces. (0 DEF|LV3) (500 DEF|LV4|Tuner) (100 DEF|LV4|Tuner)

"Next, my Screw Serpent has his own on-Summon effect! With that, I can bring back a Level 4 or lower T.G. monster from my Grave, so here's Booster Raptor again!" The turbines on the serpent whined to life, creating a gust that sent a card out of Crimson's GY slot on her Duel Disk, which turned into Booster Raptor, who glided in the sudden gale. (300 DEF|LV1) "And I will also use my Assault Battery's effect to mill a T.G. monster to make the Level of a fellow T.G. the same! So the Level 1 T.G. Star Creeper goes from my Deck to the Grave so Warwolf becomes Level 1!" As she deposited the card where it now belonged, lightning sparked off of Assault Battery, and an errant bolt impacted against the cyborg canine, who yelped and moved to instead rest against Crimson's Duel Runner wing, suddenly drained of energy. (Warwolf: LV3 - LV1)

"She's already used most of her starting hand…" Spade mused to himself, muting his helmet's microphone to think. "She can make two Level 5 Synchros easily, but I'm not sure what else she can-" His train of thought was derailed as a golden figure appeared on top of Crimson's Extra Deck slot, but from the distance he was at, he couldn't make it out properly, though he knew what it had to be. "Now, I activate the Passive Effect of my Marshal Monster! Once per Duel, if I control T.G. monsters with different Types and Attributes, I can draw a card for each one! T.G. Pathfinder!" A shining figure radiating golden light briefly appeared before Crimson, as her five monsters each glowed the color of their own Attribute. "Iota of Resolve!" The being vanished as quickly as she arrived, and the glowing faded around her five monsters as she drew an entire new hand, much to Spade's incredulity. "A-A-A MARSHAL MONSTER?!" He exclaimed to no one. He suddenly remembered just how rare they were, and how they tended to be used by elite duelists due to the high skill level needed to run them.

However, Spade didn't have time to mull on the implications of how his ally managed to acquire one, as the serpent was beginning to rush forwards. "Now, to Synchro Summon! I will tune my Level 4 Screw Serpent with my Level 1 Booster Raptor!" The two monsters aligned themselves, and the former revved up its turbines once again before exploding into a quartet of green wings that engulfed the raptor to transform it into a wireframe with a single star inside. ""Limiter Removal, Level Five! Regulator open! Synchro Summon, SCX-1100! T.G. Hyper Librarian!" The arrangement of four rings and one star fired off a beam of light horizontally, paralleling the red and black Duel Runner, and floating down to land his boots onto one of Crimson's wings is a tall, lanky man with a white and black set of robes trimmed in gold and further augmented with a cape with a red interior. A tablet-like device was tucked under one arm, and he withdrew it to activate it and intently, using his other hand to adjust his glasses. (2400 TK|LV5)

"And that's not the only Synchro Summon I intend to do! My Level 4 Assault Battery and Level 1 Warwolf will also be tuned together!" Like Screw Serpent, Assault Battery took the initiative, the translucent chamber in its chest powering up before exploding out in a flash of light, leaving behind four rings that engulfed the cyborg wolf to create a lone mote of light. "Limiter Removal, Level Five! Calculations cross-checked! Entry point confirmed! Synchro Summon, WAX-1100! T.G. Star Guardian!" This array fired off, depositing onto the opposite wing from Hyper Librarian an armored figure, a purple bodysuit under grey plating, with a flared blue helmet possessing a dark-red translucent faceplate. A pair of red eyes looked out of them, then inspected both the laser sword in his left hand and the large purple shield in his right, with its gently-whirring wheel-like ring. (2200 DEF|LV5|Tuner) "And Hyper Librarian and Star Guardian will chain! The former lets me draw a card, while the latter will give me back Screw Serpent for another turn!" Both men flicked back cards that Crimson caught, and she examined her massive hand before setting forth five cards onto her field. "I will set these down and end my turn." She stated with a hint of reluctance as the Razorback started its turn, internal dueling systems handling most of the card arrangement, but a short blade-like fin akin to a Duel Runner's Duel Disk extends out to rest against the top of the motorized drone like the deck of an aircraft carrier, only much smaller in proportion to the rest of the body.

**"NORMAL SUMMONING MEKPERIAL PATROL SIGMIL."** It stated with its booming synthesized voice, as it places down the card with a gimbal, and a strange-looking humanoid figure emerges from a black and red portal with jagged edges. While most of its armored form is the characteristic off-white plating of most Mek cyborgs, small red lights were studded across its form, along with the occasional gold trim. A pair of razor-shaped projections out of the back began emitting red particles to keep the cyborg aloft, and dead-looking eyes glowing with red irises and no pupils stared emptily at the motorcycle's foes as it hefted a katana with a vantablack thicker section and a glowing red blade that crackled with energy. (1500 ATK|LV4|Diablo)

Spade examined the card on his helmet's heads-up display, frowning at the card. "Diablo Monster? And it's a 'Mekwaryur'? Never heard of that Type, but Diablo...why does that sound so familiar?" Once again, Spade's attention is snatched by the pursuing opponent. **"ACTIVATING EFFECT OF SIGMIL TO ADD MEKPERIAL SPELL OR TRAP TO HAND...EFFECT RESOLVES. SEARCHING MEKPERIAL DIRECTIVE - MASS PRODUCTION."** Sigmil lazily turns back and raises his hand, and a card shoots out to land onto the dueling blade with surprising precision. "**ACTIVATING MEKPERIAL DIRECTIVE - MASS PRODUCTION...ACTIVATION RESOLVES."** The Normal Spell caused Sigmil to shimmer, and phantom versions of the monster seemed to appear all in front of the Razorback before vanishing. **"ADDING ALL COPIES OF MEKPERIAL PATROL SIGMIL FROM DECK TO HAND. SEARCHING...24 COPIES FOUND. ADDING TO HAND."**

Spade almost lost his balance and crashed upon hearing that statement."TWENTY-FOUR?!" He cried out with incredulity. "But...HOW?!" Crimson was there to answer him. "I could have worn you fought these things before, but I guess your concussion has damaged your memories. Diablo Monsters are a special type of monster the Mek use. For the purposes of deck limits, hand limits, and limits of copies, they count as zero." Suddenly, Spade's gaze became distant and his eyes widened as his pupils dilated, the description triggering the training he had gotten years ago. "Yeah...they do...which is why they focus on searching the Spells and Traps, because they don't have Diablo Spells or Diablo Traps." However, poor Spade seemed to be focused on something else, and Crimson had to get him to snap back to reality. "Spade...Spade!" She sighed before yelling into her mike. "LIEUTENANT-COMMANDER STRANAHAN!" That jolted him back into reality, and he glanced to Crimson with the look of a cornered animal, judging whether to sacrifice everything or to try and desperately find some way to flee. "You are getting home." Crimson reassured him calmly. "I promise that." All Spade could do is nod.

Unfortunately, the Razorback had not been idle, and it had played down a Continuous Spell, which caused a blackened, distorted version of a Link Circuit to form next to the drone Duel Runner. **"ACTIVATING MEKPERIAL EDICT - RAPID DEPLOYMENT."** It continued. **"ALLOWS FOR THE LINK SUMMON OF A DIABLO LINK MONSTER USING MATERIALS FROM THE HAND, WITH THE REQUIREMENT THAT ALL LINK MATERIALS ARE DIABLO MONSTERS WITH THE SAME NAME. PROCEEDING WITH LINK SUMMONING."** The Sigmil on the field turned into a dark-red bolt of energy that fell into that Link Circuit, which began to develop a ring of energy in the same sickening shade. Three spectral Sigmils appeared above the Razorback, and they also became dark-red streams of energy that entered the Link Circuit, lighting up four of the arrows. **"STANDBY FOR MEKPERIAL DESTROYER BOMBARDEL. LANDING ZONE IS THE EXTRA MONSTER ZONE. ETA...NOW."**

The Link Circuit slaved to the Mekperial Continuous Spell grew bigger, and turned pitch-black, allowing for a massive armored hand to grip onto the side, followed by another. Skidding onto the asphalt below with a huge off-white and gold foot, followed by another, the titan that started to loom over the two human-controlled Duel Runners didn't so much have joints as spheres of dark-red material with rings around them, like planets or atoms. A bulky body was capped with a pair of shoulders that curved around glowing red metal, but unlike the strange energy these beings used, these radiated off shimmers, showing that they were, in fact, massive heat sinks. Completing the monstrosity was a disproportionally small head with a flared top, a toothy maw opening to reveal a face of pure vantablack darkness, until scarlet designs etched itself across that surface, while a pair of dark-red energy rings, one inside the other, materialized behind the behemoth. (3000 ATK|LINK-4|Diablo|W, SW, SE, E)

As Spade stared back in horror, the Razorback did not give him any time to collect himself. **"LINK SUMMONING."** Four more ethereal copies of Sigmil set themselves into the exact same Link Arrows as the first, making four spinning energy rings. **"STANDBY FOR MEKPERIAL DESTROYER BOMBARDEL. LANDING ZONE IS A MAIN MONSTER ZONE MEKPERIAL DESTROYER BOMBARDEL POINTS TO. ETA...NOW."** As a second copy of Bombardel forced its way into this reality, Spade asked Crimson. "What are we going to do about this?" She hesitated for a moment, then told him, even as the Razorback started to make a third Bombardel. "The Razorback has most likely assessed, between your lighter field and lower threat capacity, to concentrate on eliminating you before turning its attention to me. So that face-down had better be a good one. I don't know if my backrow can save you."

He gulped, even seeing a fourth Bombardel appear as the Razorback continued with its turn, and pleaded with her. "Surely, you have something in that array of Set cards that can help?" She sighed and told him. "I don't know what else this thing has at its disposal, but it seems fixated on its current course of action." As she says this, a fifth Bombardel begins to be Link Summoned. "If we can get it to commit to this strategy, and lock it into having a full field and less resources, we can probably find a way to chip away and survive. Besides, we don't have to win this one."

Before Spade could inquire further as to her cryptic response, the sixth Bombardel took its position amongst the other five. (3000 ATK|LINK-4|Diablo|W, SW, SE, E) (3000 ATK|LINK-4|Diablo|W, SW, SE, E) (3000 ATK|LINK-4|Diablo|W, SW, SE, E) (3000 ATK|LINK-4|Diablo|W, SW, SE, E) (3000 ATK|LINK-4|Diablo|W, SW, SE, E) **"ACTIVATING EFFECT OF FIRST COPY OF BOMBARDEL."** The Razorback announced, and the giant machine's shoulders begin to whine as the red-hot cooling fins glowed a deadly red as molten gold cracks formed. **"TARGETING A DIABLO MONSTER IN THE GRAVEYARD TO INFLICT DAMAGE TO AN OPPONENT EQUAL TO ITS ATTACK VALUE. TARGETING SIGMIL."**

"Not so fast!" Crimson declared, as she flipped up a Counter Trap. "Solemn Strike!" A wrinkled hand emerged from the Trap Card, and a lightning bolt shot into the mech, causing it to stagger, struggle, then collapse into a heap as the energy spheres at its joints imploded, resulting in the huge behemoth crashing back along the highway before being consumed in a burst of plasma. "Your monster's effect is negated and destroyed, at the cost of 1500 of my Life Points." She winced as the Trap exacted its toll. (Crimson: 6000 LP - 4500 LP)

**"ACTIVATING EFFECT OF SECOND COPY OF BOMBARDEL."** The drone pressed on, ignoring the destruction of one of its monsters. **"TARGETING SIGMIL TO INFLICT DAMAGE TO SPADE STRANAHAN."** This time, Spade flipped up his own Trap. "I activate Silver Evasion!" A silvery gust of wind surrounded him and his three monsters, issuing forth from the Trap, as the spectral forms of two Hero Kids and Cerburrel briefly formed. "By banishing three Level 2 monsters, I can halve any damage I take this turn, and protect my monsters from destruction!"

Meanwhile, Crimson activated her own card. "I Chain to Silver Evasion! T.G. Level Creeper!" A seed shot out of her Graveyard lot to impact Star Guardian in the head, who became a bit weak in the knees as the seed landed on Crimson's wing, and quickly grew into a stem and bud, which blossomed into a five-petaled flower whose red and yellow coloration looked like the classic Level Stars on Duel Monsters cards. "By lowering the Level of a T.G. monster, Level Creeper can Special Summon itself from the hand or Graveyard! (Star Guardian: LV5 - LV4) (600 TK|LV1) The Chain continued to resolve, and as the Bombardel fired off its beams of energy, the silver winds around Spade let him maneuver somewhat out of the way, only being lightly knocked by the blast. (Spade: 6000 ATK - 5250 LP)

**"ACTIVATING EFFECT OF THIRD COPY OF BOMBARDEL. TARGETING SIGMIL TO INFLICT DAMAGE TO SPADE STRANAHAN."** But once again, Crimson had a response. "Chain! Star Guardian! During your turn, I can Synchro Summon using it as a Synchro Material!" The wheel on Star Guardian's shield revved up, and a strange translucent angular purple Duel Runner, resembling that shield, rushed past the Razorback to phase through the wing, allowing Star Guardian to hop into the cockpit and drive forwards before vanishing into a series of four rings that fell back to engulf Star Creeper, causing the resultant Synchro Array to fire. "Limiter Removal, Level Five! Signal strength is solid! Receiving on all bands! Ready to broadcast! Synchro Summon, CBX-1000! T.G. Data Restorer!"

Floating out of the beam of light is a woman in a tight-fitting golden breastplate and equally snug black pants, a headset on with a microphone extending around her cheek near her lips, and long purple hair tied into a pair of odango. But the most striking element of her design is the pair of curved pylons floating behind her, each emitting a light-blue pair of pixelated wings. (1300 ATK|LV5) However, blue pixels began to collect in her hands as Spade took yet another blast of energy. (Spade: 5250 LP - 4500 LP) "And I will activate my Data Restorer's effect! Upon Special Summon, she brings back a T.G. monster from the Graveyard, so rejoin us, Star Guardian!" The pixels in Data Restorer's hand flared to life, creating a pixelated version of the Synchro Tuner that slowly started to increase in resolution until he finally plopped down onto Crimson's Duel Runner wing. (100 ATK|LV5|Tuner) "Also, Star Guardian will give me back Warwolf back to my hand."

**"ACTIVATING EFFECT OF FOURTH COPY OF BOMBARDEL. TARGETING SIGMIL TO INFLICT DAMAGE TO SPADE STRANAHAN."** The giant machine charged its lasers, but Crimson once again declared something in defiance. "Chain! Star Guardian!" Once again, a ghostly Duel Runner came for the Tuner, and he boarded it, but Data Restorer and Crimson both began to speed up. Spade tried to keep up, but managed to just barely make out "Accel Synchro Summon!" before Crimson vanished from sight, though Spade could still hear her. "Limiter Removal, Level Ten! Magitech spellware uploaded! Ritual coding parsed and accepted! Final checks positive across the board for dimensional incursion! Accel Synchro Summon, BWXX-10000! Crystal Kitsune!"

At the declaration of that name, Crimson materialized back into view, her Duel Runner now sporting horizontally-oriented fins that seemed to function like an airplane's air brakes, but floating in mid-air, a couple feet above the rushing road surface, was a new monster. With long golden hair accented by a pair of slender animal ears on her head, a white and black ensemble that left little about her figure, but still covered a fair amount of her pale skin, and, most noticeably, nine long, thick tails snaking out behind her, made of glowing transparent crystal as they lazily twitched and shifted. She opened golden eyes framed by markings on her cheeks resembling whiskers, and turned around to regard her foe with contempt, even as Spade took more damage. (3000 ATK|LV10) (Spade: 4500 LP - 3750 LP)

**"ACTIVATING EFFECT OF FIFTH COPY OF BOMBARDEL. TARGETING SIGMIL TO INFLICT DAMAGE TO SPADE STRANAHAN."** The Bombardel prepared itself, but suddenly it started to lock up and freeze as crystals began to grow and develop across its body, until the massive mech is encased in the translucent material, unable to move. "This is the power of my Crystal Kitsune! Inclusion Hacking! She can use her crystals to stop the activation of an effect, then do a specific thing depending on what she negates, in this case, a monster's Attack Points are lowered to 0!" (Bombardel #5: 3000 ATK - 0 ATK) Spade breathes a sigh of relief, but not for long. **"ACTIVATING EFFECT OF SIXTH COPY OF BOMBARDEL. TARGETING SIGMIL TO INFLICT DAMAGE TO SPADE STRANAHAN."** He once again winces from the detonation near him. (Spade: 3750 LP - 3000 LP)

**"DECLARING BATTLE PHASE."** The Razorback announces. **"SECOND BOMBARDEL, ATTACK SILVER SHOCKTROOPER."** Spade smirks as his Trap will ensure his survival, no matter if all of them dogpile him, but then the Razorback deploys a card. **"ACTIVTING QUICK-PLAY SPELL CARD. MEKPERIAL TACTIC - OVERWHELMING FORCE. BY BANISHING A DIABLO MONSTER IN THE GRAVEYARD, ALL DIABLO MONSTERS GAIN ATTACK POINTS EQUAL TO THE ATTACK OF THE BANISHED MONSTER. BANISHING MEKPERIAL DESTROYER BOMBARDEL TO INCREASE THE ATTACK OF ALL REMAINING BOMBARDELS BY 3000."** And then, Spade's hopes, once again, faded into nothing as all but one of the Bombardels powered up. (Bombardel #2: 3000 ATK - 6000 ATK) (Bombardel #3: 3000 ATK - 6000 ATK) (Bombardel #4: 3000 ATK - 6000 ATK) (Bombardel #5: 0 ATK - 3000 ATK) (Bombardel #6: 3000 ATK - 6000 ATK) "No wonder they were willing to take potshots." He mutters to himself. The Bombardel resumes its attack, and draw back a fist before plunging it towards the dynamo-clad warrior. He nimbly dodges, but the fist clangs into Spade's Duel Runner and almost crashes it. (Spade: 3000 LP - 1200 LP)

Spade watches as another Bombardel prepares to slam into him and end him, but Crimson comes to his rescue. "Trap Card! TGNAGL-SX1RS!" Emerging from the pink card is a slender device looking like a scarecrow mixed with a bubblegum dispenser, with clawed arms and a bulbous translucent head with spinning rings inside. One claw opens up and begins to spin, creating a forcefield around Spade that the Bombardel slams into. Ripples and shockwaves head across the translucent shield and energy flows into the rapidly-spinning chamber. "This will negate the attack, and the attack target's owner gains Life Points equal to the Attack!" Said energy flows out of the spherical container, and the other arm opens to send energy at Spade, making the poor man feel a lot better. (Spade: 1200 LP - 7200 LP) "Plus, since I control a T.G. Synchro, my card gets re-Set to my field!" The strange machine retreats back to its Trap Card, which descends once more to Crimson's field. "You want to pick on someone your own caliber?" She taunts the Razorback. "Come and get me!"

**"ADJUSTING COMBAT PRIORITIES."** The machine intoned, shifting its pursuit vector slightly, away from Spade and towards Crimson. The Bombardel that was summoned fourth turned to head for Hyper Librarian, but Crimson flipped up another Trap. "Activate Trap Card, TGDI+2!" A spherical device with a flared end, its metallic body glowing red, plopped into Hyper Librarian's hands. "I can use this to destroy both my Hyper Librarian and 2 targets! So I choose these Bombardels!" She reached to select them on her Duel Runner's display, but while she selected the attacking Bombardel, a slight course change due to debris caused her to instead choose the crystallized Bombardel instead, leaving, as the bomb engulfed Hyper Librarian and the attacker, then pumped a laser out to blast the crystal formation that used to be a Bombardel, a single Bombardel active with 6000 ATK.

**"SIXTH BOMBARDEL, ATTACK CRYSTAL KITSUNE."** The gigantic machine lumbered forwards, an overhead pass not even impeding it as it smashed through the bridge as if it was made from rice paper, sending debris flying everywhere, but Crimson was unphased, though secretly wishing she hadn't been forced to resort to this. "Activate Trap Card! Synchro Out! I will return Crystal Kitsune to the Extra Deck to bring back her Synchro Materials, but they are destroyed during the End Phase!" Suddenly, Crystal Kitsune vanished, and Data Restorer and Star Guardian came back instead. (1500 DEF|LV5) (2100 DEF|LV5|Tuner) **"REPLAY OCCURS. ATTACK DATA RESTORER."** "Chain! Urgent Tuning" Another Trap pops up. "I can now Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase, so I will Accel Synchro Summon again!" For the third time, Star Guardian began to zoom away on an illusory Duel Runner, and for the second time, Data Restorer is engulfed in rings.

"Limiter Removal, Level Ten! Clustering wishes, exhausted! Pitch-dark flower, faded and wilted! The ruler's heartbeat, the holy light, the darkened gales, the winds of destiny are all long gone! All that's left is my own power, and the legacy you granted me! Accel Synchro Summon, my partner! DRXX-i! T.G. SOLACE DRAGON!" Now soaring alongside Crimson is...Spade is not sure what to make of the dragon flying alongside his ally. Petal-like feathers along its wings are tattered and blackened at the edges. Scars and markings crisscross its ruined body, while the right arm and left leg have been replaced with obvious cybernetic replacements, the wiry, exposed mechanisms and hydraulics mismatched against the former beauty of the beast flying along, not under its own power, but with a set of vectored thrusters attached to a device affixed to the small of the dragon's back. Finally, a similar slitted mask covers the dragon's scarred face, only totally enclosing the front of the head as a synthesized cry of anguish and rage issues forth from it...her...the dragon, somehow, is a HER. (3700 ATK|LV10)

**"REPLAY OCCURS."** The Razorback begins to announce, as its monster is still more powerful, but Crimson isn't done, as electricity surges around her. "I activate the effect of my Assault Battery! It will let me get out Assault Mode Activate and use it immediately!" She Sets the card, and as the Bombardel closes in, she flips it up. "Assault Mode Activate! Upgrade, my partner!" A sleek, black form resembling Crimson's own Duel Runner shoots out of the Trap and surges ahead before disassembling to fall back onto Solace Dragon. Parts of the wings attach onto the engines in the rear to become a full second pair of wings, while other parts form a breastplate on the dragoness' chest, but the most drastic change comes from the center of the vehicle, which contorts and shifts into a powerful-looking cannon almost as long as the dragon is tall, which then attaches itself onto the mechanical arm as more bits reinforce the cybernetic limbs to make them more whole. (4200 ATK|LV12)

"And here's your stop, Spade." Crimson announces as they crest a hill to an excavation site on the end of the island, where a long series of ancient stone circles, partially embedded into the stone, create a stretch of pathway that ends in an earthen wall. "The On-Ramp." She punches in some commands onto the Duel Runner, and the array of rings begins to thrum to life as runes pulse and power up across their body. "Make sure you get home with the data I slipped into your pocket. You're going to need it." She pulled back on the throttle, and her Duel Runner decelerated and drifted, Solace Dragon giving another agonized roar as she prepared to face her enemy head-on.

"No, I won't abandon you!" Spade pleaded, trying desperately to change his vehicle's path, but the autopilot appeared to be locked in as he continued along towards the awaiting rings. "Don't worry." Crimson reassured him with a genuine smile. "We can look after ourselves." He didn't have much time to protest as the Duel Runner's canopy began to close around him, sealing his cockpit against the intense energies of the On-Ramp. He felt his entire being twist and contort when he passed through the first ring, each one rocketing him further and further back into his seat as he went beneath their crackling might, until he seemed to be one with the light around him…

And then, in a flash, he was gone.

* * *

Spade's Cards:

Silver Medal  
Spell/Normal  
Discard 1 card; Special Summon 1 Level 2 monster from your Deck.

Silver Chalice Bearer  
WATER/Fairy/Link/Effect/0 ATK/LINK-2  
SW, SE  
2 Level 2 monsters  
If this card is Link Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 monster in your GY; Special Summon it to a zone this card points to. If a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck using a Level 2 monster(s) would leave the field by your opponent's card, you can banish this card instead. You can only use each effect of "Silver Chalice Bearer" once per turn.

Silver Streak Mirage  
WIND/Warrior/Link/Effect/2700 ATK/LINK-4  
N, SW, S, SE  
2+ monsters, including a Level 2 monster  
During your Main Phase: You can target any number of Level 2 monsters in your GY; Special Summon them to zones this card points to. Immediately after this effect resolves: Synchro Summon or Xyz Summon 1 monster, using those Special Summoned monsters. You can only use this effect of "Silver Streak Mirage" once per turn. Your opponent cannot target Level 2 monsters for attacks or with card effects.

Silver Shocktrooper  
DARK/Thunder/Synchro/Effect/Level 6/2400 ATK/1400 DEF  
1 Level 2 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters  
During your Main Phase: You can decrease this card's Level by 2; Special Summon 1 Level 2 monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Silver Shocktrooper" once per turn. If a monster you control battles a monster whose Level, Rank, or Link Rating is higher than its Level, Rank, or Link Rating, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step.

Silver Magnet  
LIGHT/Rock/Effect/Level 2/700 ATK/700 DEF  
During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 Level 2 monster from your Deck to a zone a "Silver" Link Monster points to. You can only use this effect of "Silver Magnet" once per turn.

Silver Shredder  
LIGHT/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/Rank 2/2300 ATK/1700 DEF  
3 Level 2 monsters  
At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a monster whose Level, Rank, or Link Rating is higher than this card's Rank: You can detach 1 material from this card; banish that monster. If a "Silver" Link Monster is linked with this card, this card can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase.

Silver Evasion  
Trap/Normal  
Target any number of monsters you control that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck using a Level 2 monster(s), then banish a number of Level 2 monsters from your GY, equal to the targeted monsters; until the end of the turn, the targets cannot be destroyed by your opponent's cards, also halve any damage you would take.

Crimson's Cards:

T.G. Assault Battery  
LIGHT/Thunder/Tuner/Effect/Level 4/2100 ATK/100 DEF  
Cannot attack, unless you control a "T.G." Synchro Monster. You can only use 1 of these effects of "T.G. Assault Battery" per turn, and only once that turn.  
● During your Main Phase: You can send 1 "T.G." monster from your Deck to the GY, then target 1 "T.G." monster you control; the Level of the target becomes the Level of the sent monster, until the End Phase.  
● If you control a "T.G." Synchro Monster (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY; Set 1 "Assault Mode Activate" directly from your hand or Deck, also it can be activated this turn.

T.G. Pathfinder  
FIRE/Psychic/Marshal/Effect/Affinity 10/3100 ATK/2300 DEF  
"T.G." Synchro Monsters  
Passive Effect: Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects when you Normal or Special Summon a "T.G." monster(s). During your Main Phase: You can draw 1 card for each "T.G." monster you control with a different Type and Attribute. You can only use this effect of "T.G. Pathfinder" once per Duel.  
Active Effect: -UNKNOWN-

T.G. Star Creeper  
FIRE/Plant/Effect/Level 1/600 ATK/0 DEF  
If this card is in your hand or GY (Quick Effect): You can banish 1 "T.G." monster from your GY, then target 1 "T.G." Tuner monster you control whose Level is higher than the banished monster's Level; reduce its Level by the Level of the banished monster, and if you do, Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "T.G. Star Creeper" once per turn.

T.G. Data Restorer  
LIGHT/Cyberse/Synchro/Effect/Level 5/1300 ATK/1400 DEF  
1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters  
If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "T.G." monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "T.G. Data Restorer" once per turn. If this card on the field is destroyed: Draw 1 card.

T.G. Crystal Kitsune  
LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Level 10/3000 ATK/2800 DEF  
1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters  
(Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; negate its effects until the end of this turn, then, apply the following effect, based on the type of card whose effects were negated.  
● Monster: Its ATK and DEF become 0.  
● Spell: Destroy 1 card your opponent controls.  
● Trap: Set 1 Spell/Trap Card directly from your Deck.  
You can only use this effect of "T.G. Crystal Kitsune" once per turn. If this card leaves the field because of your opponent's card: You can target 1 Level 5 or lower "T.G." monster in your GY; Special Summon it.

TGNAGL-SX1RS  
Trap/Normal  
When a monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, the owner of the target of the attack gains LP equal to that target's ATK, then, if you control a "T.G." Synchro Monster, Set this card face-down instead of sending it to the GY.

TGDI+2  
Trap/Normal  
Target 1 "T.G." monster you control and 2 cards your opponent controls; destroy those targets.

T.G. Solace Dragon  
DARK/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/Level 10/3700 ATK/2300 DEF  
1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters  
-EFFECT UNKNOWN-

T.G. Solace Dragon/Assault Mode  
DARK/Dragon/Effect/Level 12/4200 ATK/2800 DEF  
-EFFECT UNKNOWN-

Mek Cards:

Mekperial Patrolborg Sigmil  
DARK/Mekwaryur/Diablo/Effect/Level 4/1500 ATK/0 DEF  
If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Mekperial" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand.

Mekperial Directive - Mass Production  
Spell/Normal  
Target 1 Diablo Monster you control; add as many cards with the same name as the target from your Deck to your hand.

Mekperial Order - Rapid Deployment  
Spell/Continuous  
You can Link Summon Diablo Link Monsters using Diablo Monsters with the same name from your hand and/or field.

Mekperial Destroyer Bombardel  
DARK/Mekmashin/Link/Diablo/Effect/3000 ATK/LINK-4  
W, SW, SE, E  
2+ Diablo Monsters  
Once per turn: You can target 1 Diablo Monster in your GY; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.

Mekperial Tactic - Overwhelming Force  
Spell/Quick-Play  
Banish 1 Diablo Monster from your GY; all face-up Diablo Monsters you control gain ATK equal to the ATK of the banished monster, until the End Phase.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that little tease! Next time, we're going somewhere a little bit nicer, featuring no one that was in this chapter! Special shout-out to my boy Taylor, aka here on VILE. EXE (remove the space) here on Fanfiction, for letting me use his OC Spade Stranahan from his Numbershots series, as well as helping me kick this baby off. Stay tuned, because a new episode will be up on the first week of each month! However, I will leave behind a little preview..._

**Turn 1: Munich-Prime Open! The Future of Speed Dueling!  
Munich in the Prime Dimension is holding a free-for-all derby, but a young unproven duelist shows up in a homemade Duel Runner! Can this newcomer pull an upset against the reigning champion?!**


End file.
